Saiyuki 2: Gods and Demons
by Joon1
Summary: The next Saiyuki series, with new characters! Nataku's cursed children are set out to destroy Sanzo's party! Who will stop them?


This is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle! Thanks to my sister Sae and please read her Slam Dunk fiction, "Enemies or Not?" at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1363984!  
  
Gensomaden Saiyuki 2: Gods and Demons  
  
New characters:  
  
(Joon Shishima) Description: 26 years old, Gojyo's best friend, new in the team of good, small crime of taboo. Type: God and Human (Taboo) Hair and eye color: brown hair and gold eyes.(same as Goku's eyes)  
  
(Kyle Kotoro) Description: Twin brother of Michelle Kotoro, Nataku's cursed children. Type: God and Human (Taboo) Hair and eye color: Gold as the sun  
  
(Michelle Kotoro) Description: Twin sister of Kyle Kotoro, Nataku's cursed children. Type: God and human (Taboo) Hair and eye color: Silver as the moon  
  
Chapter 1:The Cheated Marriage of Horror  
  
It was one in the afternoon as Sha Gojyo was in the groom's dressing room. Joon Shisima was Gojyo's best man. "Am I doing the right thing?" asked Gojyo.   
  
"Geez! You're already 27, and you dated her a million times! Didn't ya' see her personality and stuff?" replied Joon, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gojyo sighed. "Com'n cheer up! Today's your wedding day. Are you not happy? Do you regret this?" Joon was worried for his friend.   
  
"Yeah. I'm not sure about this," Gojyo replied.   
  
(Meanwhile at the bridal's sweet) "Do well, I'm glad it's finally your day!" said Yaone. She was the bridesmaid of Michelle. But Michelle wasn't listening. She was thinking of what her father, Nataku, told her yesterday. "Michelle, let me tell you how your mother and I got married. I wasn't going to tell you, but I think you're suitable and have the right to know. We had a horrible marriage. I first went to the Goddess of Mercy and asked for her approval. She said, 'Impossible for you Nataku!' Those words kept echoing around my ears as I went back to your mother. We had planned a secret marriage. We invited just only the reliable people. Except my most reliable friend, Genjo Sanzo. Well he wasn't really a friend but told the Goddess of Mercy. She approved the law-breaking but cursed you and Kyle. When the sun's up, you would not have the powers of being a god, but Kyle will for the color of his hair and eyes are as gold as the sun. That would be reversed when the moon completly rises. So do the plan and destroy Genjo Sanzo's Party!"   
  
"Hey! Hello?! Michelle!!!" Yaone shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah. What? Who?" asked Michelle surprised from Yaone's shout. "Ladies! It's time!" the wedding planner announced. The two of them walked outside.  
  
Joon and Yaone started by walking down the aisle. Then the priest called (they had chosen to get married at the church) Gojyo then Michelle. He talked and talked until: "You may kiss the BRIDE!" After Gojyo and Michelle kissed, everyone clapped except Sanzo. He had a suspicion on Michelle. She is the daugter of Nataku, the person he had betrayed.  
  
(A week later)   
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
The telephone rang as Goku was peacefully sleeping. "Shut up you telephone," he murmured sleepily.  
  
BRRRIIIIINNNGG!!!  
  
Goku became energetic and jumped out of bed. He angrily picked up the phone.   
  
"HELLO?!" Goku answered it. He had said it so loud that even though he lived on the 26th floor of the apartment, the people in the basement could hear it clearly.  
  
"Hehe." the voice laughed evily. "If you want your important, lifesaver, leader, own-"  
  
"Oh just get on with it!" Goku interrupted. "If you want your Genjo Sanzo back then come to he forbidden Forest NOW," threatened the voice, giving a more evil laugh as he hung up.   
  
"No wait! Who are you?!" Goku cried but the voice had already hung up. He quickly ran to the forbidden forest, worried about Sanzo. He leaped around with no sight of anyone.   
  
"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku shouted.   
  
"G-go-Goku!" called out a very weak voice as Goku ran following it. Sanzo was under a giant rock not even The Rock and Shaq O'neal could carry. "Sanzo what happened! Are you okay? Sanzo!" Goku cried feeling incredibly helpless.   
  
"I-It's all ri-(cough) right (large breathings)." Sanzo closed his eyes and his head fell down.   
  
"Sanzo!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku in tears. Later a bright image (head only) on the sky appeared as Sanzo said: "Fight well and never lose hope Son Goku. When you hear a voice, save it like what I did to you!" as he slowly faded away.   
  
"Sanzo!!!!!!!!!!" cried Goku as tears poured out of his eyes. "Tsk...tsk...for Mr. Goku," said a familiar voice.  
  
"It was you Kyle!!!" Goku accused.  
  
"I'm going for Gojyo and it's morning so I am a God right now which means I will get there faster than you," Kyle mocked as he teleported away. Goku quickly called Shisima on his celluar phone. "Hello this is Joon Shishima's cell-"   
  
"Shishima! Hurry to Gojyo's house!" He explained what happened. Joon sounded panicked. "Oh gosh! Okay! I'll be there."  
  
(At Gojyo's house)   
  
"Oh, hello brother-in-law! Michelle is not here and she ne-aaaah!" Gojyo breathed heavily. Kyle had stabbed him with a knife. "Nandesco? Nandesco Kyle? Uuuuh," Gojyo groaned as he dropped on the floor. Suddenly the door slammed open.   
  
"Kyle!!!" shouted Shishima angrily as Kyle teleported away. "No! This is a dream, a nightmare! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shishima screamed as he burst in tears.  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 2: Quest of the evil Gods/ : The new team starts up on a journey for revenge when the councilors of Heaven gives a quest for wild and gone mad Gods. Will they ever get revenge?   
  
3: Hakkai a betrayer?/What will happen: Hakkai is getting suspicious. Is he helping the Gangster Roady's team? Why do the evil Gods know what we will attack? They investigate and the clues come together as Hakkai. Is Hakkai a betrayer? 4: Return of Homura/What will happen: Homura is back? No way! Seems that Kougaiji's party, Homura's party and Nataku's party work together to destroy Heaven while wild demons fight Heaven's army. No! They have Genjo Sanzo's Evil sutra and now the Holy sutra is in their hands! They're in for a real headache!  
  
Sorry for the late update I will continue chapter 2 (maybe also three) on May 31! 


End file.
